Savantis Bat
Savantis bats are seemingly sweet creatures during the day, but a strange change comes over them as the sun sets. Before your eyes, their soft brown fur darkens to blue, and their harmless appearance takes on a frightening guise. Along with these disturbing differences comes a new nature, a rather cruel one. It is best to stay far away from these creatures during the night, for they attack anyone they see. Other companions easily fend them off, and the bats do not assault them. Humans, however, are easier prey, and it is best not to wander around in the dark. It is not uncommon to find wounded or dead livestock come morning. This has gained the ire of nearby villagers, and magi must ensure that the bats roam to the forests for their play when transformed. During the dark hours, they take their pleasure through rending flesh and causing as much damage as possible, but as the light hours approach, you will find only a small, harmless animal who gazes at you innocently with bright eyes. An unique skill of savantis bats is how they navigate; they produce echoes that allow them to move swiftly and unerringly through the air, even in complete darkness. As they live deep within poorly lit caverns, this ability is quite necessary. These bats are to be found along the Alasre Mountains, though they live mostly in the maze-like Caves of Nareau. Sometimes a human will wander into a cavern, and above their head can be seen thousands of these creatures, all asleep. They slumber upside down, and if awoken will either attack or hurriedly depart. Egg A tiny pair of wings can be seen emerging from this round egg. Hatchling During the day, hatchlings are seldom active, as they are deep in sleep. Their favorite position is upside down, with their small talons dug deeply into a branch. It is amusing to move the slumbering creatures to a pocket or chair, as they refuse to waken. The little bats are hardly noticeable when one carries them about; they easily fit within the palm of your hand, and weigh almost nothing. Bat hatchlings grow rapidly enough, though, and happily gorge themselves on mosquitoes and other insects. Their diet is greatly appreciated in the warmer months, as they keep the castle free from pests. Savantis bats also sometimes nibble at fruits, and during the nighttime consume less savory meals. When not eating or sleeping, these hatchlings are busy learning to fly. They navigate using reverberations, and even the smallest hatchling must learn this ability in their first days of living. Then they will join the older bats on trips into the forest, mostly during the night. Adult As they age, these bats grow marginally larger, though they are still quite small. They no longer sleep quite as much during the day, and take part in the hunts that occur during the night. While your hatchling generally slept in your chambers or nearby, your grown companion has joined the others of its kind in one of The Keep's caverns. It is best not to venture into these caves unless expressly invited, as these bats will not hesitate to attack intruders. In fact, if it is dark, these creatures will attack most anything. As they age, savantis bats become increasingly more violent as night falls, and eventually become unapproachable, even if one could pick out one's companion from the group. Fully grown savantis bats form tight packs with others, and take turns caring for the young and teaching them how to fly properly. They fly in large groups, and can all but darken the sky with their forms. Villagers refuse to accept anything the magi say about them, and say the savantis bats bring nothing but curses and bad luck. No one quite knows for sure, but it is said that these bats drink blood, and some livestock have been found dead with bat-like bite marks. Old, half forgotten tales tell that consuming blood allows one to live longer. The fact that these creatures do live exceptionally long, even for companions, likely adds to the myth. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 160 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (October 15 - November 14, 2010) * Released: October 15, 2010 * Sprites: GlassWalker *Rotating Sprite: **Day - brown **Night - blueish and more fierce looking Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Rotating Sprite Category:Bats